The well known game of checkers is played on a board consisting of sixty-four squares arranged in eight vertical and horizontal rows by two players sitting on opposite sides of the board each of whom has twelve pieces, one set conventionally being black (or red) and the other set being white. Alternating diagonal rows extending across the board are open for play whereas the intervening rows are blocked off. The playing pieces may move only diagonally from square to square although, of course, each piece of each player may "jump" a piece of the other player which is located on an adjacent square and beyond which there is an open square. When a piece is "jumped" it is removed from the board.
If a piece of one player reaches the farthest row from his side of the board, i.e. the first fow of the opponent's side of the board, it becomes a "king" and this change in status is signified by the opponent placing a second piece of the same color called a "crown" on top of the first player's piece. A "king" may move more freely both frontwards and backwards on the diagonal rows and, of course, may jump other pieces.
It is the principal object of the instant invention to provide a playing piece for a board game, such as checkers or the like, or newly devised games playable upon similar boards, which, in itself, possesses the attribute of being readily changed from a normal playing to a "king".
It is yet another object of the instant invention to provide a playing piece which facilitates the devising of variations in the game of checkers or the creation of new board games played upon a similar board, by reason of its design and construction which enables the piece of the invention not only to be a single color playing piece (as a standard checker) but also to be a "king" or yet a third variation which might be called a "wild piece" or "super king", or some other term, depending upon the variation of the game being played and the rules of that game.